Detonator
The Detonator is a weapon in Dead Space 2 that fires sensor-tripped charges onto any surface, whether it be the floor, wall, or ceiling. Anyone or anything that crosses the sensor beam will cause the mine to explode.[http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/108/1088958p2.html IGN: Dead Space 2 Preview] Description The Detonator is described as a trip mine that can be placed onto almost all types of terrain. Once placed, the Detonator would activate a narrow three-laser trip mine. If the lasers are disturbed, the trip mine will detonate and kill / severely damage any one within the blast radius. If the Detonator's mine is not detonated, it can be picked back up after arming to be used at a later time (use the Alt-Fire function while aiming). Some players also use the Detonater as a grenade launcher, similar to the alt-fire of the Pulse Rifle . Variants *EarthGov Detonator (damage 10%, firing speed 5%) *Heavy-Duty Detonator (reload speed 10%, damage 5%) Combat Tips * Obviously do not cross the beam when the mines are deployed as Isaac can detonate the mines himself and if he's too close, he will damage himself. * Use a combination of telekinesis and its secondary fire to retrieve the mine easily and safely. * Don't be afraid to use the mines to cover your flanks. Even if no enemies trigger the mines, you can always retrieve them later. * Can be used as a grenade launcher with its ability to detonate on contact, but be aware of the detonation radius if targeting enemies at close range. * Remember that if you miss an enemy while using the Detonator as a grenade launcher, it will still do its primary function as a mine, and create its trip beam. Be careful not to be in front of your shots if this happens. * If you are suspicious of a vent, you may blast it open and lay a mine inside of it. Do not do this with all vents encountered, as most are harmless and, with many vents, you cannot retrieve your ammo. * The Detonator excels in engaging enemies who tend to rush in to attack, such as Stalkers, the Pack, and the Brute. Mines may have to be detonated manually by shooting them, when deployed against the Pack, due to a long activation time. * Planting them on walls is useful against Lurkers that crawl on the wall. * The mine can quickly kill Swarmers by firing in the center of a pack. * This weapon is not advised against Pregnants which can unleash Swarmers after being blown up. *This weapon is perfect against Guardians as one direct fire mine will completely kill it. *This weapon works best in tight corridors. Just don't be too close to your own blasts. *The Detonator is extremely efficient against Stalkers. Since the places you encounter Stalkers always have narrow passages and many surfaces, like the warehouses, (save for the first encounter in the Unitology Church) you can place mines all around yourself. The Stalkers will charge right into them. *It is useful to have the Detonator on you at all times, since it is much, much more effective at dealing with Stalkers than any other weapon. *The Detonator is also very useful for taking out Nests. Due to only being in encountered in Zero-G (where all projectiles go in a straight line) and the large blast radius the mines have, a single Detonator can easily kill a Nest before spamming volleys upon volleys of projectiles at Isaac. *The Detonator is a god send for the elevator battle on the way up to the Solar Array, a single Detonator Mine can damage or even kill two Tripods if they are next to each other in the windows, just keep in the mind the blast radius or Isaac will be open for a sucker punch. *If Isaac is in range of a mine when it detonates, it will knock him on his back, leaving him wide open for Necromorphs to attack him. Keep this in mind and only have the Detonator equipped before engagements or certain instances, otherwise you may instinctively fire on sight if startled by a Necromorph, causing unnessary damage to yourself and leaving you open to attack. Trivia *The Detonator is probably a combat weapon due to its mines exploding from the movement of something, and rocks do not move. However, it may be used to destroy certain asteroids close to ships and may also be used to clear out ship debris in zero gravity areas''.'' *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Detonator has its own achievement/trophy. It is called "It's a Trap" and is earned when the player kills 20 enemies with the Detonator when the mines are in a deployed state. *The name of the achievement/trophy "It's a Trap!" is a reference to the film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: Admiral Akbar yells "It's a Trap!" when his Rebel strike group runs into the entire Imperial Fleet. *Sometimes, if you launch a mine, Isaac or Gabe will pull back the part where you insert the Mines. This doesn't do anything except make the fire rate go down. *If you have at least 1 DLC Detonator, it is theoretically possible to gain infinite credits / detonator mines. By buying the weapon, launching the mines, then deactivating them, collecting them, and selling back the weapon and mines. This can net you 600 Credits each time you do this, and can repeated as often as you want. Be careful through, as activated mines can be set off by almost anything. This is extremely tedious, though, and thus best used only in situations where it is absolutely necessary. It also doesn't work if the Detonator is upgraded. *There are random Detonator Mines placed in corridors around the Sprawl, possibly placed by survivors setting traps from advancing Necromorphs. *There is a possible glitch in which a detonator mine will not disarm with the Alt-Fire. This can be resolved by launching another mine, then you can disarm both. *The Detonator mine cannot touch the Marker, whether this was intentional or a glitch is not known. *The Detonator is one of the few weapons of Dead Space 2 to have a Special upgrade on the Bench. It increases the blast radius of your Detonator Mines. Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Gallery File:Earthgov_detonator.jpg|EarthGov Detonator with a matching EarthGov Security RIG File:Heavy_detonator.jpg|Heavy Duty Detonator with a matching Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG File:Detonator2.jpg Itsatrap.jpg|The "It's a Trap!" achievemnet/trophy Sources es:Detonador ru:Детонатор